


me and my isis growing black irises in the sunshine

by senseof_Hygge



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Ju "Ass Man" Harin, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Squirting, Omegaverse, Riding, Rimming, Sillyfic, Vague Soulmate AU, here comes the smut tags:, slight nipple play, slightest mention of felching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseof_Hygge/pseuds/senseof_Hygge
Summary: Hwanwoong doesn't have a lot of experience with alphas, even less so when they're hanging off Dongmyeong's arm and making lovesick eyes at him every chance he gets.  He's just trying to look out for one of his favourite people, okay?
Relationships: Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first dip into omegaverse and its this silliness (sorry ma)  
> a little clarification about my take on the aboverse: pre-heats/heats/ruts don't really necessitate having sex to get through it, it just makes the person a lot more affectionate and needy (because that's cuter than being in a pseudo fuck-or-die situation imo)
> 
> the second chapter to come is just a snippet of hadding smut so that's when the rating will change and the tags will be updated :)

Hwanwoong loves omegas; they are good and sweet and strong. They're the hearth you come home to after a long, cold day, the voice in the bleak that calls out to you at your weakest, the home you worship and love and really, who are you without home?

He loves Dongju a lot, in all his feminine divinity and glory, from the sharp of his eyes to the softness of his hands, everything about him is worth loving. 

He adores Dongmyeong too, with his wild streak and musical laugh, that head of hair always fluttering, always moving.

So to say he's worried about them is a bit of an understatement. Sure, Dongju's got some big, tall omega (and so shy too, so so shy, when they first met, Geonhak's lashes wouldn't stop fluttering he was so nervous out of his mind) wrapped around his finger and they make it work but Dongmyeong?

Dongmyeong has this quiet, brooding, hair-in-his-eyes motherfucker standing over his shoulder and it's just enough to make Hwanwoong bristle at first sight. Youngjo settles a hand on his thigh, thumb rubbing along the inseam of his jeans, trying his best to calm him down.

It works, of course it does. Hwanwoong is hopelessly in love with his alpha and anything he does has a calming effect on him. Still, it doesn't curb Hwanwoong's pettiness when he takes an obnoxiously loud slurp from his straw when Dongmyeong starts introducing the man to them.

The tapioca pearls that fill his mouth make a gross, wet noise that Youngjo grimaces at and he feels a little bad, just a little.

Then Harin - Dongmyeong had very loudly said over the cacophony of Hwanwoong sucking on his bubble tea, pointedly shooting a look at him - breaks into a smile and all at once his features seem to soften. His eyes curve prettily, the cut of his brow sharp and kind, teeth sharp and predatory and completely harmless all at once.

"It's nice to meet you guys!" He greets the table, large hand flicking in a small wave, eyes sweeping across everyone's faces.

Yonghoon likes him immediately, Hwanwoong can already tell, what with the way his eyes positively shine at Harin.

"We've heard awesome things about you, Harin!" Youngjo chimes in because of course he does and isn't that interesting? Hwanwoong and Dongmyeong are great friends, best friends, nestmates, even, and all he could weasel from that glib tongue was the fact that his new guy was big, hot, and big.

Hwanwoong levels him with a look that has him withering a little. Good, let him feel bad for hiding Harin like that.

Still, Dongmyeong smiles sweet and pretty, the pink of his lipstick transferring when he takes a sip of his own drink, and let's Harin take the brunt of the questioning.

"How'd you guys meet?"

"I caught him swiping a guitar pick from the music shop I work at -"

"It's just something me and Giwookie do and besides you wouldn't even have noticed if you weren't staring at my -"

"- because I was staring at his ass." Harin admits easily. The table erupts into laughter, Keonhee looks absolutely scandalised, even Hwanwoong can't help the smile that tugs at his lips.

"And you just let him go?"

"Sort of? He walked out of the shop and then came right back in to ask me out so…"

The table laughs again, crowded as they are in such a small shop, it draws the ire of the shop's employees. Dongmyeong doesn't seem too embarrassed by it, though the tips of his ears pink ever so slightly. Harin's hand comes up to rub at the shell of his ear affectionately and Hwanwoong feels himself heating at having caught something so weirdly intimate.

So maybe Harin is a good guy and Hwanwoong shouldn't be judging him based off of how he looks (Youngjo and Keonhee are the only alphas he really has close contact with and they're both indescribably un-Alpha in looks and demeanor) and maybe, just maybe Hwanwoong's starting to approve of him a little bit.

"How long has this," Yonghoon gestures vaguely to them, "been going on?"

"Just a few weeks."

Far faster than any other boy toy Dongmyeong's brought around, that's for sure.

Harin drapes an arm over Dongmyeong's shoulder and Hwanwoong watches him lean into it, quickly pressing their cheeks together before he pulls away to take another sip of his drink. Harin takes a sip of his too, a monstrosity of coffee so black it looks like sludge, and Hwanwoong scrunches his nose at it.

"How'd you guys get together?" Youngjo asks this time, hand warm on his thigh, thumb slowly working through the rip in his jeans to press against his bare skin.

Hwanwoong chews his pearls extra loud.

"Uh… well…"

Harin looks a little nervous, bless his heart, lips pursed in thought as Dongmyeong looks at the imaginary dirt on his nails, though his smile gleams with something sinister.

"We're soulmates." 

Holy fucking hell.

-

Dongmyeong in preheat smells amazing, still like himself but so, so much more. Hwanwoong presses his nose to his neck again and just breathes, throwing his leg around Dongmyeong and, upon further consideration, throws his arm over him too. Dongmyeong shifts to accommodate the added weight but otherwise doesn't complain about it. The bowl of popcorn sitting off on the side of the bed rustles a little, the smell of artificial butter permeating the room.

"How come Harin isn't helping you with this?" Hwanwoong can't help but ask, reaching over with his free hand to grab a fistful of popcorn. There's one piece that hasn't popped fully so he focuses on masticating it like it's killed his pet.

It's been almost half a year since the group has met Harin. They love him, he fits right in with his own brand of silliness and complements everyone well. More than once Hwanwoong has caught him and Yonghoon in a faux sing-off in the middle of Kanghyun's living room, who looks at them with equal parts disgust and fondness.

"Why would he help me? That's your job."

That's strange. Usually when Youngjo's rut comes around he's needy for Hwanwoong, always shadowing behind him like a wayward pup, never too far out of reach. Hwanwoong helps him through every stage of it, the pre-rut, rut, and post-rut (post-nut-rut, Seoho had once said, now Hwanwoong can't stop calling it that in his head), he's there for all of it.

Youngjo is obedient, always so nice when Hwanwoong rides him through it, knotting his ass and shuddering through his orgasms. Fuck. Hwanwoong presses the heel of his palm against his cock, trying to will the blood away. Dongmyeong swats at him playfully,

"Hey, stop thinking weird thoughts in my nest you freak."

Hwanwoong swats him back, hand greasy from the popcorn,

"It's not my fault!"

Dongmyeong builds a good nest. It's right on top of his bed, pushed against the corner so it's fortified by two walls, a mass of thick blankets that smell like his perfume (orange blossoms, so delectable) circling them. Dongju used to join them too, when their pre-heat cycles lined up and they became extra needy for affection, Hwanwoong found himself in the middle of a cuddlefest, pressed between his two favourite people.

Of course, Dongju happened upon Geonhak and now all his heats (and pre-heats, Hwanwoong thinks begrudgingly) are shared with the other omega.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Dongmyeong's phone light up (the background a very unflattering picture of Harin mid-twerk with the biggest, gaudiest looking sunglasses ever) with a text, and he wiggles around to dislodge an arm to grab the phone.

Dongmyeong giggles, a cute musical sound, when he sees who it's from.

"What?" Hwanwoong asks petulantly.

"Harin's just a dumbass." Dongmyeong says offhandedly but still angles the phone screen so Hwanwoong can read the messages.

[😎🥁]: Just found out that the pink panther is a panther

[😎🥁]: Also that I could eat fourteen sausage links without pause. I'm simply a man of higher quality.

"That's… gross." Hwanwoong finally says, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Dongmyeong sighs dreamily,

"Yeah," he pauses just long enough to shoot a message, "he is."

[Myeong]: marry me 😩

When Hwanwoong comes home later that day, Youngjo is quickly on him, pressing his front down the length of his back, whining high in the back of his throat,

"How's Dongmyeongie doing?" He still manages to ask. Hwanwoong turns back to kiss him on the chin,

"He's fine, same needy pre-heat as always, except Harin isn't spending it with him."

"Well maybe he's coming later tonight?" Youngjo offers kindly, busying himself with rubbing his head affectionately against Hwanwoong's shoulder, "you usually don't come back until the morning after anyways, who's to say?"

Hwanwoong glances at the time on the oven, sees it flashing a quick _7:46_ in garishly bright colours and can't help but send a message to Dongmyeong.

[Woongie🐯]: what r u up to

[🟡🌻☀️Myeongie🌟💛🌙]: hyungie cant talk im abt tp be divked down rn

Hwanwoong decides his least favourite twin is him.

-

Dongmyeong is… different after he's mated. It's not that his scent changes (he still very much smells like himself) or that his hips widen (a weird tale that has no scientific standing), but his shoulders sag and he has horrendous bags under his eyes that he never seems to be able to rub away.

"What's up with you?" Hwanwoong kicks him none too gently under the table when Dongmyeong yawns again. They're at their favourite noodle restaurant (for Dongmyeong it's because they make the best hand pulled noodles; Hwanwoong just thinks they make killer soft-boiled eggs) slurping down a bowl like a pair of ravenous little children after a long day of play. 

In a way they are: this is the first time they've been out together since Dongmyeong mated, roughly two weeks because he wanted a honeymoon phase (Hwanwoong doesn't have the heart to tell him that they've been stuck in that phase probably from the moment they met), and they'd spent the whole day together.

Hwanwoong isn't complaining, once he's settled down with Youngjo he's convinced he won't let him out of his sight for at least a month.

Still though, Dongmyeong is tired and sleepy and he shuffles around like he can't get comfortable. Then, Hwanwoong catches a flash of purple on his wrist, mottled with blue and yellow, hints of bruises that seem way, way too rough, and dread settles in his stomach like a stone in a lake.

"'m just tired." Dongmyeong whines, still shuffling around, before he shifts his weight onto one side of his body and seems to find that adequate. "Mated life isn't all it's cut out to be sometimes."

"Oh." It's an admission he's horrified to hear, especially from his bubbly honey Dongmyeong, "I'm sorry Myeongie. Wanna talk about it?"

Dongmyeong waves him off with a smile, slurping up one extra long noodle into his mouth.

"Don't worry hyungie it's nothing I can't handle."

Except Hwanwoong does worry about it. A little too much. He keeps his eye on Harin whenever they're together, overly judgemental of every move he makes, terrified of what he's meant to find if he looks hard enough.

The problem is that he can't find _anything_ worth making a fuss over, no matter how much he wants to. Harin is an absolute weirdo, sure (who isn't in their friend group? The most normal among them is probably Youngjo and one time they went bowling and he got his fingers stuck in the holes and spent a good few minutes telling people he couldn't unfinger the hole, so that doesn't say much about their group) but he's not mean or aggressive or anything along the lines of… of a bad alpha.

It's a surprise then, when they're all huddled together at Kanghyun's place (and also Yonghoon's place? Maybe Giwookie's place now too? That's a whole can of worms he doesn't want to open at the moment) when Dongmyeong pushes Harin on the chest for being embarrassing, and Harin pushes him back and for a split, horrifying second Dongmyeong doesn't move, Hwanwoong sees _red_.

"HEY!" He muscles his way through their group, ignoring everyone calling out to him. Seoho pulls him back by the arm, worry set across his features which only makes him yank his arm out rougher than he intended to. 

He pulls Dongmyeong behind him, who moves easily but also looks and sounds befuddled by the whole ordeal. Hwanwoong jabs a finger at Harin, wincing a little when the muscle underneath doesn't give way.

"What do you think you're doing to my Myeongie?! You think that just because you're mates with him means that you can boss him around? Huh?!" He jabs his finger again, even though it hurts. Harin raises his hands in surrender, shaking his head, 

"I didn't-"

"I've seen the marks he has!" 

"Baby…" Youngjo's voice calls out to him but he resolutely ignores it, zeroing in on Harin,

"What are you being so rough for, huh?! You… you… You brute! You oaf-headed brute! Stop bullying Dongmyeong-ah!"

Dongmyeong pulls him back a little, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck soothingly. Harin still has his hands up in surrender.

"Hyung… what are you talking about?"

"Am I insane?!" Hwanwoong rounds on him now, "The bruises on your wrists? You never sit right, you're always tired, your voice is hoarse all the time..!"

Dongmyeong, the audacity of this boy, rolls his eyes at him affectionately,

"Oh hyungie," he giggles that same pretty musical laugh, "it's just sex." He explains as if that means anything to Hwanwoong at all,

"What?"

"On my wrist?" As if to make his point, Dongmyeong flashes his arm, the bruising slowly fading around the delicate bone of his wrist, "I just like it rough."

"... Then… what are you always so tired for? And the whole mated life not being what you thought? What's up with that?!"

"Uhm…" Dongmyeong scratches his cheek a little, “We’ve been trying for pups lately… it’s sort of been keeping us up a lot…”  
Hwanwoong doesn’t want to ask but he _has_ to,

“... And you can’t sit still because…?”

“Harin keeps biting my ass…”

The silence that follows is deafening and horrible and Hwanwoong fixes his gaze on the hole in his sock, wiggling his big toe just to look at something. Kanghyun clears his throat after a few more moments of silence.

“So,” he says, pulling out a bedazzled microphone from seemingly nowhere, “anyone up for some karaoke?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because big alphas purring uncontrollably is cute and this is the hill i choose to lay on
> 
> also because hadding sex isnt hadding sex unless theyre being weird so... the dialogue is... questionable

Harin has seen beautiful people before but he's never known beauty until Dongmyeong. He could rival the brightness of the sun with how beautifully he shines. Especially like this, rocking back on his cock, jaw slack with pleasure, lashes fluttering with every thrust.

"Baby, stop lookin’ at me and fuck me like you mean it." Dongmyeong whines, throwing him a look. Harin thinks with his words he's meant to sound petulant but… with the teasing peak of his pink tongue and the sweat dripping down the pretty line of his neck, it's more hot than anything. Dongmyeong's more hot than anything.

The room reeks of sex, of course it does, they've been at it for hours and Harin can feel the ache in his balls, knot pressing against the heat of Dongmyeong's pretty little hole but it's nothing compared to the rumbling in his chest the entire time. It's euphoric, Harin doesn't think he's been this happy (or satiated) ever, if the way he can't stop purring is anything to go by.

Dongmyeong loves it though, can't seem to keep his hands to himself, pressing his hands against his pecs, dragging his nails against his nipples, resting them against the center of his chest where no doubt his purrs rumble the most.

Harin groans when Dongmyeong takes a nipple between his fingers (long, beautiful, freshly manicured) and rolls it, watches with glassy eyes and rapt attention when it pebbles under his hand. 

He presses his cock in deeper, nearly folding Dongmyeong in half when he leans down against him for a kiss. An animalistic thing, he touches their tongues together, sucking on his tongue and nearly biting down on it when Dongmyeong's other hand starts working on the other nipple.

"I, ah, didn't know you liked - _fuck_ \- having your nipples played with." He gasps and whines, biting at Harin's lip and pulling him in for another kiss. It's bruising, the way Dongmyeong curls an arm around his neck and pulls him down, sighing into it when Harin’s knot finally catches.

"I didn't, _shit_ , know." Harin pants in equal measure, grinding his hips deeper, even though they're already locked together. His movements pull a whine from Dongmyeong's throat, cock spilling between their bodies and adding to the mess already there.

Harin loves how sensitive he is, playfully dragging his thumb against the head of Dongmyeong’s cock, feeling him squirm on his knot, clenching down unintentionally.

“Stop it,” Dongmyeong pushes at his shoulder without malice, then grips his bicep just because he can, “you’re gonna make me cum dry if you keep playing with my cock like that.”

“Who says I’m not trying to do that?”

To make his point, he rolls his hips again, relishing in the way Dongmyeong’s eyelashes flutter. His makeup had been wiped off hours ago, when it was obvious that even his “sex-proof” mascara wasn’t entirely sex-proof. It was kind of sexy when they’d made their way into the bathroom and he found himself covered in lipstick, the kind that wouldn’t wipe off with just a wet cloth. Harin suspects he still has some red on his shoulder and collarbones, and his cock gives a pitiful twitch at the thought of it, crowding into Dongmyeong’s space to kiss him again, tasting the aftertaste of artificial cherry on his lips.

Dongmyeong kisses him back heatedly, locking his ankles together behind his back and pressing him in closer, heels digging into the meat of his ass. Harin is still purring when Dongmyeong presses kisses up his neck all the way to the shell of his ear, pulling on it with his teeth. Harin hisses a little at the spike of pain, feeling the pleasure curl in the pit of his stomach at the same time,

“If I squirt inside of you, it’s your fault.” he says accusingly but lets Dongmyeong have his way anyways, his breath tickling the wet shell of his ear when he laughs,

“That’s not even how you get a penis to squirt, you dumbass.”

“What? I could totally squirt hands-free, I’m simply a man of higher quality.” Harin says blithely, letting himself be kissed breathless when Dongmyeong’s done laughing at him,

“Yeah, yeah.” Dongmyeong agress dismissively, “Can we talk about this later when you’re not trying to fuck your balls into me?”

“It’s just my knot baby, but we can try stuffing my balls if you wanted.” Harin waggles his eyebrows just to be extra greasy, 

They take a break just long enough for Harin to make some food for them, a pot of soup with whatever ingredients he could scrounge together at 3am from the fridge, Dongmyeong sipping away at it, naked as the day he was born.

“Aren’t you scared you’re gonna spill all over your crotch?” Harin asks, even though he’s also pantsless but at least he’d been decent enough to pull a shirt over his head (Dongmyeong’s shirt, if the tight fit and loose collar is anything to go by, but a shirt nonetheless).

“You can just lick it off me later.” Dongmyeong soothes, slurping the soup extra loud for effect. For what effect, Harin isn’t so sure but he knows that Dongmyeong has a flare for the dramatics and his soup slurping can’t be anything other than for effect.

“I’m more worried about you burning your pretty dick off.” Harin counters,

“Well then you can just kiss it better.”

When he clears their dishes and plops it into the sink (a problem for future Harin, he thinks happily, trotting back to the mess of Dongmyeong’s room), he comes back to Dongmyeong on his hands and knees, throwing him a look over his shoulder. His bottom lip is caught between his pretty teeth, half lidded eyes glowing with lust, Harin could ravish him right there if he asked.

Dongmyeong reaches back and spreads his cheeks, revealing the pink of his hole, loose and twitching around nothing, still wet from their earlier romp through the sheets and Harin's cock stirs weakly against his thigh, clearly interested.

"C'mon baby." Dongmyeong beckons, shaking his ass a little as if trying to seduce him. As if he needs to do that in the first place, Harin has been seduced since the moment they met. 

Dongmyeong is _loud_ when he's being rimmed, dripping wet with arousal and Harin can't seem to get enough, lapping at him like a man starved, taking a moment to suck a hickey right where his ass meets his quivering thighs.

"Can I bite your ass?" Harin asks, only half-jokingly. His hands knead at the soft muscle, loves the way it fills out so well, shiny with spit and cum. Dongmyeong wiggles his ass again, the little vixen, and throws him a look over his shoulder, flush high on his cheeks and all the way down his neck,

"I'd like to see you try." He raises a brow at Harin, an obvious tease in his tone. Harin presses several more kisses to his ass, around that fluttering hole, lapping his balls into his mouth just to feel Dongmyeong squirm.

"That's not a no." Harin says softly, licking back at that gorgeous, puffy rim. Dongmyeong shudders, raking a hand through Harin's hair and pushing him deeper in.

"Mn, it's definitely not a no." He agrees easily, legs squeezing together when Harin starts fucking his tongue inside his hole. He tastes his own cum which he supposes might be a little gross but he’s also so carried away with the noises Dongmyeong makes that he can’t find it in himself to care.

Dongmyeong pulls away from his tongue and hands then, turning around and pushing at Harin so that he’s pressed into the bed, grinding their cocks together in a slow, teasing drag. Harin _loves_ it when he takes control like this. He throws his head back when Dongmyeong grinds on him, hand coming up to line the head of his cock with his ass, sliding down on his length.

It's mesmerising, watching Dongmyeong take his cock, stuffed full with it. It doesn't show, but Dongmyeong pressed a hand against his belly like he feels it right there, eyelashes fluttering so beautifully when Harin can't help but snap his hips up, meeting him halfway. The squeal he gets is terribly endearing,

"Ah!" Dongmyeong lurches forward, weight falling on top of him as Harin takes over, breath coming in short puffs as he focuses on fucking into that warm, velvet hole.

"You doin’ good, pretty?"

“I’d be doin’ better if you fucked me.”

Harin is a good alpha and a good listener, of course he does as Dongmyeong tells him to.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@mechanicharin](https://twitter.com/mechanicharin)  
> comments and kudos are well-loved, let me know what you thought!


End file.
